


Relax, Darling

by RogueJones



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueJones/pseuds/RogueJones
Summary: Magnus decides that Alec needs a day off to relax.Gets pretty smutty from there.Not sorry
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Alec needs to relax.   
Magnus decides this as he sits sideways in a chair in the New York Institute’s control room. He watched the tall, dark and handsome shadowhunter pace around the room a few times before dropping into a chair to frown at the monitor in front of them as Jace prattles on about the latest mission.  
The entire gang is there to solve the shadow world’s problem of the week, but it took mere minutes of dry mission talk for Magnus’ mind wander and he found himself watching Alec instead.  
It’s been only a few weeks since Alec made his smashing debut as the Institute’s first openly gay shadowhunter, at his own wedding no less, and Magnus still has trouble believing it.  
Alec chose him.  
Magnus smothers the slightly goofy smile that’s crept onto his face and tries to pretend he’s paying attention to whatever Jace is saying about weapons.   
Alec is so tense.  
Magnus can see it in the clenching of his jaw and the straightness of his posture.  
The man is always on high alert and Magnus supposes that’s what makes him a great shadowhunter, but it still isn’t good for anyone to be wound that tight all the time.  
Magnus feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out to see that Isabelle texted him from where she stands leaning over a table across the room. It’s a picture she obviously just took of Magnus staring at an oblivious Alec and the words underneath it say, ‘SO THIRSTY!’  
Magnus smirks and types a snarky response before an idea occurs to him and he changes his message.  
Magnus: You’re not wrong. Say, does Alec ever get a day off from work?  
He glances up to nod at a point that Clary made as he waits for Isabelle’s reply.  
Izzy: He has them, but he never takes them. ☹   
Magnus rolls that over in his mind for a moment before texting again, holding his phone discreetly under the table in front of him.  
Magnus: How would you feel about me kidnapping your brother for a day of relaxation? Say, tomorrow?  
He looks up to see Izzy hide a smirk at his question.  
Izzy: I feel great about it. I can arrange it here but how will you get him to go?  
Magnus had to think a little longer about that one.  
Magnus: I was thinking of maybe asking him to help me with a spell and then whisking him through a portal somewhere.   
Isabelle is grinning at her phone when Jace’s voice gets louder and pointed, grabbing her attention suddenly.  
“Izzy! Are you still with us?”  
The annoyance in his voice makes everyone stop and turn towards where Isabelle was completely engrossed in her phone.  
“Of course. It's supposed to rain tonight though, which will make the Shax demon nest harder to spot.”  
Everyone buys into the assumption that she was looking up the forecast on her phone and Magnus bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.  
A few minutes later when everyone had their attention back on Jace, Magnus’ phone buzzes again.  
Izzy: I’ll get him over to your place first thing in the morning. 😉  
Grinning, Magnus winks back at his co-conspirator.

***

The next morning, Magnus has everything planned out after a long night of trying to figure out what Alec may find relaxing. He had a suspicion dance clubs weren’t really his scene, so he decided on something more private.  
When Alec walks into the apartment with a slightly confused expression, asking what Isabelle was talking about a spell, Magnus is ready for him. He glides over to claim a kiss before turning to walk through to his office, Alec wandering in behind him.  
Magnus stops in the doorway very suddenly and grabs Alec’s hand tightly before jerking him through the portal that Magnus had waiting around the corner.  
“What the—”  
Is all Alec gets out before he’s suddenly blinded by the bright sun and standing on a deserted white sand beach in utter confusion.  
“Magnus…”  
But his boyfriend is shushing him gently.  
“Fear not, Alexander. Your sister is covering for you at the Institute for the day and doesn’t expect to see you until tomorrow around noon.”  
Magnus is anxiously watching Alec’s face turn from shock to worry and back to confusion.  
“Of course, if the beach isn’t to your liking, we can go somewhere else…”  
And finally, the shadowhunter speaks.  
“You and Izzy planned this for me?”  
At the lack of outright refusal, Magnus feels himself tentatively hoping that Alec will go with it.  
“Yes. You’re always so tense, Alec. I wanted to give you a relaxing day off and I roped your sister into helping me.”  
Alec is watching Magnus with an inscrutable expression for a long while before looking down at himself and holding out his arms.  
“I don’t think I’m really dressed right for a beach.”  
Magnus’ heart leaps in relief and he’s back to his charming self at the tiny smirk Alec gives him when he looks up again.  
“No problem. I can change that.”  
He looks Alec over thoroughly as blue flames wind around his fingers and then smiles at his work when he’s finished. Alec is now standing in the sand wearing a plain white t-shirt, black board shorts, sunglasses and sandals. He looks down at his feet with a scowl.  
“What are these? They feel weird.”  
Magnus tries not to giggle.  
“Sandals, flipflops, thongs… call them what you will, they’ll keep the hot sand from burning your feet.”  
Alec gives the footwear one more dubious look and then takes a moment to scan everything around him, looking a little lost as Magnus changes his own clothes.  
“So, now what? What do people do at the beach?”  
Magnus grins at him in his new purple board shorts and wildly patterned short-sleeved shirt that hangs open to show off that chiseled chest. Alec takes a long appreciative look as Magnus takes his hand again to lead him down the beach.  
“Well, they find a couple of beach chairs and drink and chat and watch the sunset over the waves.”  
“Sunset?”  
Alec asks and Magnus smirks indulgently.  
“We’re, ah, a few time zones over from New York.”  
There are two fancy looking beach chairs before them under an overhanging palm tree, and a couple of frosted drinks on a small table between them.  
Alec gives Magnus a lop-sided smile as he follows him towards the chairs. He settles down into one, grabs up a drink and Magnus leans over from his chair to clink their glasses together.  
“To relaxing.”  
He says and Alec grins.  
“To the beach!”


	2. Magnus relaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut.  
> pure smut.

After a few drinks and some leisurely flirting, Alec stands up to pull the t-shirt over his head and an intrigued eyebrow juts up over the top of Magnus’ sunglasses. Alec is smirking as he walks around to lean over Magnus’ chair, gripping the armrests to hover over him.  
“I’m hot.”  
He says with a cheeky look and Magnus takes a moment to drag his gaze over Alec’s body.  
“You certainly are, darling.”  
The shadowhunter stands back up with a chuckle.  
“C’mon. Come cool off in the water with me.”  
He holds out a hand and Magnus is helpless to resist the draw of a smiling Alec as he leads him into the waves under the setting sun. Standing thigh-deep in the ocean, Alec tugs Magnus even closer and they share a romantic kiss that goes on for ages… until Alec suddenly kicks out Magnus’ feet from under him and he falls under the water.  
Magnus comes up spluttering to find Alec holding his stomach because he’s laughing so hard and with a devious grin Magnus chases after him with revenge in his eyes. It starts hours of splashing and chasing punctuated by sweet kisses.  
A grinning Magnus threads his fingers together for Alec to step on and launches him up in the air as Alec flips backward into the water like they’ve been taking turns doing, but this time Alec doesn’t come up right away and Magnus’ easy smile drops.  
With a frantic lunge forward Magnus grabs a limp Alec from the water and hauls him out to see watery blood dripping from his forehead just as Alec splutters coughs and groans.   
“Ah, fuck.”  
He grumbles as he lets Magnus drag him towards the sand and lie him down with the water lapping at their legs. He’s hovering over him with worry lining his face and Alec, reaches up to hold Magnus’ head, smiling up at his worried boyfriend.  
“I’m fine, Mags. Could you grab my stele?”  
Magnus snaps his fingers and hands over Alec’s stele as the shadowhunter activates his iratze rune.  
“Seriously, I’m fine Magnus. I’ve done much worse, doing far dumber things than that. I grew up with Jace, remember.”  
He says with a laugh before he reaches up to slide a hand around Magnus’ neck and pulls him down for a hot, wet kiss that quickly gets out of hand.   
Magnus is pressed down against Alec with a knee between his legs as their kiss gets more hurried and the sensation of something hard and large pushes up against his hip, driving the warlock to distraction. Magnus curbs the impulse to roll his own erection against Alec’s leg as he doesn’t want to do anything the fairly innocent shadowhunter isn’t ready for.  
Alec’s hands are caressing up and down the sides of Magnus’ chest until one hand slowly, shyly dips lower to hook an index finger very slightly over the waistband of Magnus’ shorts, sliding sideways across its edge in a silent question.  
Magnus pulls his face away to gaze down at a blushing Alec.  
“Can I?”  
Alec asks in a low rumble and Magnus grins.  
“You can do, or ask for, anything you feel comfortable with, Alexander.”  
The smile his words elicit is breathtaking as Alec nudges Magnus back a bit and sits up to rest on his elbow, facing him. The warlock rolls slightly over to face Alec, not bothering to untangle their legs as he leans in to kiss Alec again.   
Alec breaks their kiss with a slightly worried look suddenly and looks around.  
“Uh, how private is this beach?”  
Magnus chuckles and gives Alec a quick peck on the lips.  
“Extremely. I’ve put up a temporary ward around the whole bay.”  
Alec, worries abated, smiles and leans in again to pick up where they left off, the arm he’s not using to support himself is sliding over Magnus’ wet chest as their kisses get heated and Alec moves his mouth down to Magnus’ neck, licking and nibbling that smooth skin as his hand ventures lower again.  
Magnus feels his breath catch in anticipation when Alec’s hand hesitates at the waistband of his shorts again, but Alec’s head comes up to capture Magnus’ lips in a searing kiss, his tongue sweeping inside as he presses his chest flush against him and his hand slips down under the fabric.  
The feeling of Alec’s rough hand grazing across his cock has a deep moan spilling from Magnus and his head lolls back slightly as his eyes close of their own accord. He feels Alec’s victorious smile against his collarbone as his fingers skim lightly over the sensitive skin, exploring as Magnus fights against the urge to pin the shadowhunter to the sand and have his way with him.  
Alec’s voice is a shy rumble in Magnus’ ear.  
“I don’t really know what to—Well, I know what to do, I just—yours is the first I’ve touched other than mine...”  
Magnus’ eyes pop open to see the uncertainty on Alec’s face and he gives, what he hopes is a reassuring smirk.  
“What would you do to yourself, Alexander? You could start there.”  
He watches Alec think that over and then lean forward to press hot kisses to Magnus’ chest as his hand carefully circles Magnus’ cock. Magnus gasps at the small, experimental tug of Alec’s hand and then he settles into a slow, easy rhythm of stroking.  
The more noises Magnus makes, the more Alec seems to gain the confidence to keep going until Magnus can feel Alec’s hips rolling against his own busy hand.  
“Magnus…”  
Without a thought, Magnus swirls a portal below them and they drop a few inches onto a soft blanket on the sand next to the beach chairs. They’re both sand-free and Alec chuckles darkly as he resumes his pleasurable exploration.  
“Lose the shorts, warlock.”  
He growls as he sucks on the heated skin below Magnus’ ear and Magnus grins with his eyes closed.  
“Just mine?”  
Alec pauses for half a second.  
“For now.”  
Magnus laughs and a moment later, he’s lying naked under Alec and his lover uses the new freedom of motion to every advantage. Magnus is groaning with pleasure when Alec whispers in his ear again, his hand never ceasing it pace.  
“So, you’ll let me do anything?”  
Magnus’ reply is instant.  
“Anything, darling.”  
Alec is shifting around as Magnus is caught up in a daze of lust, but he cries out when he feels Alec replace his hand with a part of him that’s much wetter… and warmer.  
“Fuck, Alec!”  
Magnus’ eyes fly open as he surges up onto his elbows and looks down across his chest at his Alexander, who’s gone still in surprise… with his lips wrapped around Magnus’ cock.  
The warlock scrambles for some sanity and doesn’t recognize his own voice when he finds it.  
“I’m sorry, my dear. You took me by surprise. Feel free to continue, but just know that I won’t be able to last very long after your previous… ministrations.”  
Alec grins around him and sucks gently a few times before backing off to lick Magnus up and down, making him twitch and moan louder.  
“Also keep in mind, that I’m more than willing to reciprocate at any point.”  
He mumbles and feels Alec nod before engulfing the spongy tip of Magnus’ cock once more as he strokes below it with his hand.  
“Oh fuck, you’re a fast learner.”  
Breaths coming in shallow and rapid, Magnus can feel the beginning of his end and reaches a hand down run it gently through Alec’s dark hair.  
“I’m so close. You feel so… good… fuuuck…”  
Alec sucks a bit harder and pumps his hand a bit faster before Magnus goes rigid and his hips jerk upwards into Alec’s sinful mouth a few times, filling it with his come.  
Magnus goes limp and falls back down onto the blanket as Alec crawls up his body to hover over him, grinning proudly.   
“I thought the idea was to get you to relax.”  
The words sound drunken and Alec chuckles from above him as Magnus rises up to meet his lips in a languid kiss.  
“I like making you like this.”  
Alec says when they stop kissing.  
“I like knowing that the always-so-put-together high warlock of Brooklyn is a quivering mess because of me.”  
Alec leans in to nuzzle Magnus’ neck.  
“And you taste amazing, Magnus.”  
The warlock decides in that very moment that it’s Alec’s turn for some attention and he hooks an ankle around Alec’s leg to flip them both over and reverse their positions.  
“I would very much like to find out how you taste, if you’re comfortable with that…”  
Alec is grinning even wider when they both snap their faces up towards the beach chairs and the sound of Alec’s phone, ringing. Magnus looks back down at Alec in question.   
“Ignore it.”  
Alec growls and pulls Magnus down for a kiss.   
His phone stops ringing but a few seconds later they hear Magnus’ ringtone go off and the phone appears in Magnus’ hand before he’s dislodged his lips from Alec.  
“Someone better be dying…”  
He answers with a cheery threat as he proceeds to place kisses along Alec’s jaw and Isabelle hesitates on the other end of the call as she whispers angrily at someone else.  
“I told you they’d be upset.”


	3. Smut with a stopover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut just goes on and on...

There’s a sudden fumble with the phone and then Jace’s voice is in Magnus’ ear, much to his chagrin.  
“Look, sorry to interrupt… whatever, but we need Alec for a few minutes. There’s a file on Valentine that we need but don’t have clearance for. You can portal straight into the control room at the Institute, Alec can give us his biometric clearance and you can take off again.”  
Magnus sighs and doesn’t bother to respond before hanging up on his lover’s parabatai.  
“Darling it seems your siblings need a hand with something, and they claim it's only for a few minutes.”  
Alec’s happy smile drooping into a frown is enough to tempt Magnus into ignoring the call and carrying on as they are, but Alec sits up and Magnus sighs audibly. He magics up his clothes and stands to help Alec to his feet, surprised when Alec tugs him in close for a long, sexy kiss.  
“To be continued.”  
Magnus mutters ‘Thank gawd’ under his breath, making Alec laugh and then starts swinging his arms around to make the portal. Alec takes his hand to walk through the portal, into the control room of the New York institute.  
Everyone in the room turns to gawk at Alec Lightwood in shorts and flipflops, but Alec doesn’t seem deterred by it as he slides his shades up onto his head and pins his siblings with a cold stare.  
“You have two minutes.”  
The authority in that voice sends a shiver down Magnus’ spine as Isabelle, with a glowing smile, steps forward and speaks as she looks her brother over from head to toe.  
“We don’t have access to a file on Valentine and we need your security clearance.”  
She leaves Alec to it and spins towards Magnus with an excited, high-pitched whisper.  
“The beach?! You took him to the beach?”  
Magnus smirks and raises an eyebrow at her from where he lounges near a table and then pointedly talks loudly enough for Jace to hear.  
“Yes, I did. And it was all going fabulously until I underestimated Blondie’s ability to cockblock from across the world.”  
Isabelle snorts with laughter and Jace has a shocked/scandalized look on his face but Magnus’ eyes are only for Alec whose lips had curled up into a smirk that he’s trying to hide as he walks towards the screen.  
“So what file is it?”  
Isabelle is having trouble breathing from laughing too hard so Jace steps up beside Alec and mumbles guiltily.  
“It’s, uh, queued up, we just need your handprint here.”  
Alec holds his hand to the screen and the file unlocks.  
“That it?”  
He asks hastily and Jace nods awkwardly.  
“Good, then I’m going back to my day off. Magnus, if would be so kind…”  
Magnus winks at Isabelle and creates a portal back to the beach.  
Alec strides toward him and grabs Magnus’ hand as he turns to walk backward, pulling Magnus into his arms to kiss him as they disappear through the portal.  
They tumble backward into the soft blanket on the sand and are kissing madly once more as they help each other tear off their shirts. It’s almost full dark on the beach and Magnus snaps his fingers to light torches all around them.  
“Now, where were we?”  
Alec murmurs and Magnus pushes him onto his back and then crawls up to resume kissing his neck and chest.  
“Well, I do believe it’s your turn for a bit of relaxation, darling.”  
Magnus lifts his head to give Alec a sultry look.  
“The way I see it, I can give you two options. Option one is that I go slowly and gently, taking the time to explore each other and get to know what you like…”  
Alec smirks at Magnus and feels compelled to ask, as he sits up to rest on his elbows.  
“And option two?”  
Magnus grins evilly.  
“Option two consists of me taking control of you until you are completely wrecked, and this entire island hears you screaming my name.”  
Magnus smirks as he watches Alec’s eyes darken slightly.  
“I think I need more detail about both options.”  
Alec leans in to kiss Magnus softly as he explains.  
“Option one is lazy kisses and soft touches that go on for hours, option two is hard and relatively fast until you’re begging me to let you come. But just know that with both options, the moment you say stop, I stop. There are no expectations, Alexander.”  
Magnus watches Alec gasp with excitement as he licks a long trail from Alec’s jaw to the top of his shorts. Alec’s words come out in pants as he makes his decision.  
“Normally, I think I would probably go for option one, but I think the beach vibe is getting to me…”  
Alec looks him dead in the eyes and Magnus grins.  
“I think I’ll choose option two and then maybe option one can wait until after dinner.”  
Excitement shoots through Magnus at Alec’s words.  
“Just lay back and watch, darling. I’ll do the rest.”  
Alec really struggles to keep his eyes on Magnus as he slides his body down to peel Alec’s shorts off and out of his way. With a pause for confirmation, Magnus takes hold of Alec’s erection, and then it’s an overload of sensation for the next twenty minutes as Magnus takes control of him.  
Magnus seems to know when Alec is getting too close to orgasm and stops what he’s doing to let his lover calm down a bit before continuing. After a few rounds of that, Alec is indeed begging Magnus to finish him and the warlock winks as he takes Alec’s entire length into his mouth, bobbing up and down, as a finger dances lower, around Alec’s opening, awaiting an invitation.  
“Fuck, yes, Mags, do it, I trust you, just… FUCK!”  
Alec is rambling almost incoherently and he feels Magnus’ finger push inside him slowly, curling upwards and grazing across a sensitive spot that Alec never knew existed until this moment.  
Pleasure overwhelms Alec and he roars Magnus’ name as he loses control and his hips rock in and out of Magnus’ mouth, spilling inside as Magnus continues gently rubbing that newly discovered sweet spot.  
Alec collapses to the ground covered in sweat and twitching uncontrollably as Magnus eases his finger and his mouth away, swallowing everything Alec gave him.  
“By the angel, Magnus… is it always like that?!”  
Magnus falls onto the blanket beside Alec with a chuckle.  
“Not always. It can be very different every time.”  
Alec’s chest is still heaving but he flops a limp hand over onto Magnus’ chest and the warlock threads their fingers together.  
“I’m not quite sure what the protocol is here but, thank you.”  
Magnus grins at the sky.  
“You are very welcome, Alexander.”  
They lay like that for a long while before Alec’s stomach growls and they sit up to munch on a conjured Mexican feast, complete with margaritas.  
“I feel like today has gone by too fast.”  
Alec says thoughtfully around a mouthful of enchilada and Magnus sips his drink with a smile.  
“That’s because it’s only just after lunch in New York.”  
Alec visibly brightens.  
“Oh yeah.”  
Magnus takes another sip of his drink and watches his lover scarf down more food than he thought possible.  
“Do try to save room for dessert.”  
He says coyly and Alec stops mid-chew to look at his warlock and then drops his gaze down to where a bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream have materialized beside Magnus’ hip.  
Alec grins and swallows the food in his mouth before leaning over the feast to kiss his lover.  
“Funny, I think I’m full now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback? Should I do another chapter?
> 
> Ok my dudes, I need some ideas if you want another chapter.  
> gimmie.


	4. So much smut plus a cut-scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to get back to work and can't focus.  
> I couldn't resist the extra bit at the end. The idea cracked me up.  
> Enjoy!

Isabelle grins at her brother as Alec strolls into the control room of the Institute at noon the next day.  
“How was your day off?”  
She asks, being the nosy sister that she loves to be and Alec struggles to wipe the dopey smirk from his face, making her giggle as Jace and Clary join them for the briefing.  
“It was so strange to see you in shorts and flipflops! I’m kicking myself for not taking a picture.”  
Jace smirks at Izzy’s comment as he sets up for the meeting in front of everyone.  
“I think the strangest part was the goofy smile on his face.”  
Alec rolls his eyes as he drops his blushing face.  
“Alright, alright. Enough.”  
Izzy grins up at Alec from the chair next to his.  
“You know I’ll get all the details from Magnus, right?”  
Alec’s mouth twists into a sneaky smirk as he leans over to whisper at her.  
“Some of those details may not be suitable for my sister to hear.”  
He watches Isabelle’s eyes go wide but Alec schools his face to turn his attention to where Jace is starting the last mission recap. His mind, however, is still firmly back on that beach and the new memories he made with Magnus there.  
Jace stops talking several times to snap Alec out of a reverie and Izzy is loving it. Even Clary is smothering a smile at his wandering attention.  
He just can’t keep the feeling Magnus’ skin out of his mind; his soft, caramel skin over hard muscle, the slightly spicy smell of it, the salty taste…  
“ALEC!”  
Jace yells, clearly annoyed, and Alec jerks himself out of his reverie before his body starts reacting to it.  
Izzy is giggling beside him again.  
“Jace, just let it go. He’s clearly not going to be much good to us today.”  
Alec is about to protest but Jace sighs loudly before giving his parabatai a smirk.  
“Alright, there’s really nothing urgent happening today anyway, but I expect you back here in the morning with your head in the game.”  
Alec opens his mouth to argue but the image of Magnus writhing under him in ecstasy pops into his head and his mouth snaps shut as he surges up from his chair and hurries towards the exit with a murmured, ‘Bye.’  
He can hear them all giggling behind him, but Alec is solely focused on getting across town to Magnus as quickly as possible as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and fires off a quick text.  
Alec: I really hope you’re at home right now.  
He’s walking down the sidewalk towards the subway when his phone buzzes.  
Magnus: I am. Why’s that, Alexander?  
Alec grins down at his phone as he replies.  
Alec: Because I’m on my way to strip you naked and devour you.  
There’s a significant delay in Magnus’ response and Alec starts getting nervous as he catches his train.  
Magnus: I just sent a rather confused Catarina home in a hurry. I await your arrival, lover. 😉  
Alec is grinning stupidly at his phone as he impatiently waits for the train to arrive at his stop.

The moment Alec opens Magnus’ front door without knocking, he sees his warlock standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a satin robe and Alec rushes forward to kiss him wildly.  
Alec talks against Magnus’ skin as he trails kisses over his face and neck, while his hands release the robe sash and dive underneath.  
“I was a complete mess at work and Jace sent me home for the day.”  
He tugs Magnus’ hips forward to collide with his own and Magnus makes a happy sound.  
“I couldn’t get the memory of you and yesterday out of my head long enough to concentrate.”  
Magnus is methodically unbuttoning Alec’s shirt as he babbles between kisses. Alec backs Magnus up until his back is against the arm of the couch and he slides the robe over those strong shoulders to have Magnus naked in front of him as Alec drops to his knees.  
As he sucks Magnus’ cock into his mouth, Alec idly wonders if you can be addicted to the taste of someone, but his thoughts are drawn back to the present as he worships the man in front of him. A couple of minutes of making Magnus moan with abandon and Alec gently releases him to stand back up and kiss his boyfriend deeply.  
“There was something we didn’t really get around to yesterday that I was hoping we could try now.”  
He says leadingly as Magnus takes his hand, tugging Alec towards his bedroom and the giant four-poster bed in it as Alec drops his shirt on the floor and kicks off his boots.  
“Really? We did quite a few things yesterday, darling. Perhaps you could be more specific.”  
Magnus purrs in Alec’s ear as they kiss and nibble each other through the room to the bed and tumble onto it. Alec has a naked Magnus sliding over him and tries to refocus on what he was saying.  
“Well, ah, as much as I love having you in my mouth—”  
Magnus’ head pops up from his assault of kisses to interrupt.  
“And vice versa.”  
Alec grins up at him.  
“So true. But we haven’t—I mean, there’s a whole different—”  
Alec stops to find the right way to word his thoughts and Magnus quirks his head in question.  
“Just say it, Alexander. I promise I will not be scandalized.”  
Magnus assures him and Alec blurts out his thoughts.  
“I wanna have sex.”  
Magnus chuckles sweetly.  
“What do you think we’ve been doing this whole time?”   
Alec sits up to rest on his elbows with Magnus sitting on his lap.  
“No, I mean… I want… I want you inside me.”  
He says with a nervous blush and sees Magnus’ eyebrows go up in surprise.  
“Alexander, that’s… something you need to be very ready for, my dear.”  
Alec is drawing circles into Magnus’ hips with his thumbs as he considers the warning.  
“Do you not want to?”  
He asks quickly and Magnus places a hand on his chest.  
“I don’t think you have any idea how much I want that to do that, darling. But I need you to be very sure.”  
Alec smiles with relief.  
“I’m very sure, Mags. I want it all and I want it with you.”  
He says and Magnus leans down to kiss him sweetly.  
“Alright. But if at any point, it becomes too much, tell me, okay?”  
He says very seriously and Alec nods as Magnus shifts down his legs.  
“I will. I trust you, Magnus.”  
The warlock winks saucily at him.  
“Good, now for a little prep-work. We need you incredibly relaxed, darling.”  
Alec falls backward into the pillows as Magnus opens the front of his pants and trails wet kisses down his abs. The next hour or so is a haze of lust for Alec as Magnus seems determined to turn his bones to jello. Everywhere his mouth, fingers, and tongue go, Alec is left quivering.   
He’s fairly sure Magnus is using magic on him, but Alec couldn’t care less. It feels amazing and he never wants him to stop.  
Alec’s eyes pop open when a thought drifts through his lust-addled brain.  
He’s falling hard and fast for Magnus.  
Pushing that thought away to examine another day, Alec arches up to slide a hand around Magnus’ neck and pulls him up and over him to kiss again. The tip of Magnus’ erection bumps against Alec and both men gasp with pleasure.  
“Magnus. Please.”  
Alec whispers into the warlock’s ear and grins when Magnus’ hips give a tiny involuntary thrust forward at his words.   
“You’re sure, darling?”  
The strain in Magnus’ voice is strangely comforting as Alec gives his boyfriend another deep kiss.  
“More sure than I’ve been about anything ever before.”  
Magnus kisses Alec passionately as he lifts his thighs up to a better angle and then reaches down to hold himself steady before looking down to catch Alec’s eyes with his own golden ones as he pushes forward extremely slowly.   
His ‘prep-work’ must have been very thorough because Alec finds the pressure almost pleasurable and the moan that escapes his mouth lets Magnus know that.  
Within a few short minutes, Magnus has filled Alec completely and he holds steady to let the shadowhunter adjust to the intrusion, his body shaking from the restraint.  
“Magnus, I need you to move.”  
Alec says in a breathy voice, his fingers digging into Magnus’ back as the warlock leans down for a sloppy kiss and pulls himself almost all the way out, adjusting himself slightly and pushing forward again, forcing his name from Alec’s mouth as he feels Magnus’ cock push against his prostate.  
Magnus starts thrusting at a growing pace, always watching Alec’s eyes for signs of discomfort as his fingers dig into his hips.   
“I’m not going to last much longer, Alec.”  
Magnus pants apologetically and Alec groans loudly when Magnus’ hand comes around to gently stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.  
“Yes, Magnus! Fuck, I’m gonna… uhhh”  
A handful more thrusts and Alec feels Magnus release inside him, sending the shadowhunter spinning into his own orgasm as he spills his come over Magnus’ hand, his stomach and chest.  
There are a few seconds of heavy panting as Magnus watches Alec’s face intently and his mouth curves up into a full grin.  
“That… was fucking amazing.”  
He says finally and Magnus visibly relaxes as he eases himself out of Alec and falls to the bed beside him.  
“There are a few perks to dating a warlock you know...”  
He says and Alec turns his head to look at his smirk as he snaps his fingers.  
“Instant clean up.”  
Alec’s face snaps around to find the sticky come on his stomach and chest gone and a soothing feeling spreading up from his opening.   
He rolls to his side to nuzzle up into Magnus’ neck as he chuckles.  
“You take such good care of me.”  
The men cuddle together and drift to sleep.

Meanwhile…  
Isabelle and Clary are sitting on Isabelle’s bed and Jace slouches in a chair across the room, grumpy from missing his training session with Alec.  
“No seriously, when I discovered sex, my grades in Rune’s class took a nosedive, but my endurance training got waaay better. It’s no wonder Alec is such a mess.”  
Isabelle cackles with laughter and rolls sideways on her bed as Clary giggles next to her and Jace pulls a ‘TMI’ face at them from his chair.  
Both giggling girls stop and turn to Jace when he suddenly lurches forward in his chair with a shocked expression.  
“Jace? You okay?”  
He looks wholly confused for a moment before his eyes widen in understanding and he slaps a hand to his lower abdomen.  
“Oh no.”  
He mumbles and the girls look at each other in confusion and then back at Jace.  
“What’s going on, Jace?”  
With a rather embarrassed expression, Jace stumbles over an explanation.  
“My parabatai rune. Its, uh… tingling.”  
Clary cracks a smirk.  
“Like your spidey-sense?”  
Izzy grins at her.  
“I understood that reference. Simon made me watch that--”  
Jace, getting annoyed, talks over their chatter.  
“I think Alec is feeling very… excited…”  
Jace watches the eyes of both girls widen in extreme eagerness.  
“WHAT?!”  
“You can feel that?!”  
They shout at him simultaneously and Jace shakes his head.  
“You’re missing the point. WHY am I feeling this?”  
Izzy, still grinning obscenely thinks about it for a minute.  
“Maybe it’s because it’s his first time?”  
Jace’s face goes pale.  
“You mean Alec might’ve felt it when I…”  
Isabelle laughs but shakes her head.  
“I doubt it. I can’t say for sure, but I think it probably has something to do with Alec’s bottled up emotions, sexual repression, and his emotional connection to Magnus.”  
Jace and Clary give Izzy a surprised look and she continues.  
“I doubt Alec felt anything your first time Jace, let’s be honest, you weren’t really the type to have any emotional connection to anyone you slept with.”  
Izzy turns her attention to Clary and smiles sweetly at her with a wink.  
“Until recently anyway.”  
Clary grins back at her but Isabelle’s not done.  
“On that note, the first night you two did it, Alec almost ran out of the institute and got smashing drunk at the Hunter’s Moon…”  
Jace stares bug-eyed at his sister for a minute before shaking his head and pinning her with a skeptical gaze.  
“Wait a second, how do you know we slept together that night?”  
Clary pipes up and answers in a matter-of-fact tone.  
“Oh, I told her.”  
Jace turns an incredulous look at his girlfriend.  
“What? She and Simon are my best friends.”  
She defends and Jace grimaces with a hand over his rune.  
“Tell me that you didn’t tell him!”  
Clary rolls her eyes at Jace.  
“No. He’s also my ex-boyfriend.”  
Izzy is watching Jace squirm in his seat with a knowing smirk.  
“I have a feeling that Magnus is taking very good care of our dear brother.”  
Jace just groans in disgust as the girls dissolve into giggles again.


End file.
